


Particular Panic

by Doximin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #I don't know why this took so long, #Jamilton (mentioned), #Marliza (mentioned), #hamilton, #modern au, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doximin/pseuds/Doximin
Summary: Peggy has panic attacks but she doesn't tell anyone until her friend Lafayette notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



Peggy Schuyler. The youngest of the Schuyler sisters. Therefore, she's a baby that needs to be protected from anything and everything. Sounded more like the middle Schuyler sister Eliza. Peggy didn't think Eliza was weak. Oh no, Peggy thought she was just as much of a badass as her oldest sister, Angelica. Although, Eliza was sensitive. In Peggy's opinion, Eliza was too forgiving to. Besides that, Eliza's pretty independent. Oh! How could ANYONE forget Angelica? The beautiful Schuyler sister with skin like bronze and a irresistible smile that could win any man over. (y'now, unless they don't swing that way) The three of them were currently heading to meet their friends, Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette.

"So, I heard that Alex and Jefferson have been seeing each other alot lately." Angelica said, obviously trying to strike up some gossip.

"Is that so?" Eliza responded.

"I thought they hated each other." Peggy said

"Well, unless I missed something, they seem to be really close enemies." Angelica answered with a large smirk. Peggy just rolled her eyes as they made their way to the bar.

When they got closer to the building they could see Alex frantically waving at them in a purple jacket that was obviously to big for him. The sight made Angelica and Eliza snicker.

"Angelica, Eliza!" Laf said as they entered the bar and kissed their knuckles. His smile widened as Peggy entered last.

"And Peggy!" he said. Instead of the normal hand kiss, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Peggy giggled and gave him a tight hug.

"I see you ordered our drinks for us." Peggy said while raising a brow at the three drinks in separate chairs.

"What can I say? I am a gentlemen Pegs." Laf replied. Peggy smiled at the nickname and took the seat labeled "Margarita for Margarita" 

"Wow, very clever. I'm guessing John came up with that one huh?" Peggy said flatly.

"You know it, Margarita." John said with a chuckle. Peggy scoffed and took a gulp of her drink.

"Whoa Peggy, let me get drunk first." Alex remarked and took two gulps of his whisky.

"I dunno Alex, I don't think Thomas will like you showing up at his house drunk y'know." Angelica said smiling smugly at Alex as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Hah! Why would I even want to spend a second with that rat?" Alex said as he recomposed himself. 

"Maybe because if those bite marks on your neck." Eliza pointed out.

John, honestly starting to feel bad for his friend, tried to change the subject.

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm sure you and Maria would have bite marks in less....obvious places." John said, wiggling his eyebrows at Eliza.

"We don't even bite at all." Eliza snapped, face flushing.

"Yea," Herc joined the conversation. "You two probably spank." Just when she couldn't get any redder, Eliza's face was now hidden in her hands.

"Hey! Stop embarrassing my sister! And first off, don't you ever accuse her of such....kinky behavior." Angelica said defensively.

"Guys, guys. We came 'ere to 'ave a good time! Do not bicker." Laf said, settling down the argument after Peggy started to look uncomfortable. 

"How do you do that?" Peggy whispered to Laf.

"Well, I turn on my charm and try to be persuasive." Laf answered with a wink.

"Then you really don't have to do anything at all huh?" Peggy replied, trying to sound as smooth as Laf. Laf smiled and, if you REALLY looked at him, you could see a light tint of pink on his face.

What honestly felt like 8 minutes to Peggy, was actually 8 hours. Everyone was trying to get a drunk Alex off the table as he tried to rap but ended up just being slurs. After Alex squirmed out of Johns grip and knocked over the table they all were kicked out.

They all agreed to head back to John and Alex's place, since none of them wanted to deal with trying to get Alex out of their house. Sadly enough, only a few minutes after they reached the apartment, Alex started a fight. Something about him being coddled, and how he didn't need any of them. Of course it was just the alcohol talking but it still stung.

Peggy had placed herself in a chair farthest away from the fighting going on in the living room. Peggy knew if she tried to leave the room Alex would see her and say something, so all she could do was huddle up in a corner hoping not to be noticed. It seemed every second the voices grew louder and louder. That's when Peggy started to panic. She started breathing like had run 2 marathons. Her hand clung to her light yellow sweater. Tears streamed down her face, yet she didn't make a sound. She felt walls closing in on her as the fighting got louder and louder. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Peggy? Peggy!" She heard Laf's voice. She opened her eyes to find his looking at her with great concern. He took her hand and they slipped into the kitchen. Laf sat Peggy down at the table and looked in the fridge for something to give to her. Laf got her a glass of water and sat across from her.

"What 'appened?" Laf asked with great concern.

"I..I don't....I'm sorry" Peggy attempted to explain, but she couldn't find the words. Laf took his hand and cupped her face.

"It is OK. Just breath, and talk to me. There is nothing you cannot tell me Pegs." Laf said gently. Peggy placed her hand on Laf's and sighed.

"Well, I couldn't breath. I felt, really really...confined." Peggy tried her best to explain.

" 'as this ever happened before?" Laf asked attentively.

"Well...um, it has actually happened twice. It usually happens when I'm around a lot of people. It's usually at it's worst when people are fighting. I could get away from the situation before anything got bad. I'm.....I'm sorry for making you worry." Peggy began stare at her feet as she was finishing her statement. Laf tilted her head up so he could look into her brown eyes.

"Non..it is fine. Look, you are a bright and amazing woman and you should not waist your time feeling like that. Whenever you start panicking like that, get away and text me. I will always be 'appy to listen." Laf smiled but his eyes still screamed worry.

"Thanks Laf. Can.......can we get outa' here? Anywhere but here is fine." Peggy asked with a reassuring gaze which calmed Laf down.

"Want to go to Mc Donalds and take over the play place until we get kicked out?" Laf asked with a wide smile

"Hell yea!" Peggy answered with enthusiasm. Peggy took Lafs hand and walked out the backdoor in the kitchen, being sure to shut the door carefully.


End file.
